The Wedding Stories
by missie1
Summary: Ok, in whole part this is about six weddings. This first wedding story is about Peter ans Sophie's wedding, but it will have more than that. Horizon, kitchens, newbies and all. So please R&R.
1. The Story Of Old Love 1

The Wedding Stories   
#1 The story of the old love  
Chapter 1  
This story is dedicated to Kelli.  
  
Sophie: I'm so excited  
Juliette: Ohmigosh, me too, I can't believe it. But you two totally belong together.  
Daisy: Yeah, I'm really happy for you two.  
Shelby: Enough with the chit chat lets see the ring.  
Sophie: (laughing) Okay, okay. But first, I was wondering if you 3 could do something for me?  
Daisy: Anything.  
Shelby: Well, practically anything, but first, please show us the ring.  
Sophie shows the girls the ring and they all oooh and aww.  
Sophie:Now, what I was going to ask you. Would you be my bridesmaids?  
Juliette: Of course. (letting out a squeal) I am sooo excited. What are your colors? When is it? Where are we getting the dresses from?  
Sophie: Whoa, calm down.  
Shelby: (sarcastically) Yeah we wouldn't want her to hurt herself.  
Sophie: There's only one problem.  
Daisy: And what would that be?  
Sophie: I don't know who my Maid of Honor should be.  
Daisy: I don't think it should be me.  
Shelby: Not me either.  
Daisy: I believe we should leave that to the pro. (glancing at Juliette)  
Sophie: Well Juliette what do you say? Will you be my Maid of Honor?  
Juliette: Are you kidding of course I will.  
Sophie: Well, there's one thing out of the way. If you would all like we could start planning.   
In Unison: YESSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Sophie: Whoa, oh yeah, I need someone to make some phone calls.  
Daisy: I think Juliette should do it. After all, she is the only one with 'Social Skills'.  
Juliette: Oooh, this is going to be so much fun. Just give me the numbers and a memo, and we'll be I'm business.  
Shelby: Now that's scary.  
Sophie writes the phone numbers, their names, and a short memo as to what Juliette is to tell them. Juliette runs over to the phones and dials the first number with great vigor.   
Sophie: (smiling) Well girls, we have a wedding to plan. Where should we start?  
Daisy: Umm, don't you need like a color scheme?  
Shelby: Do you even have a date?  
Sophie: Good idea Daisy. Yes, Shelby we do have a date. This wedding will take place on November 22nd.  
Shelby: Well then, do you have a guest list?  
Sophie: The guest list is in despute so I think it would be a good idea if we start on Daisy's idea. Ok?  
Shelby: Ok. So what colors are we heading towards?  
Sophie: I'm not sure.  
Daisy: Well, what's your favorite color?  
Sophie: Blue.  
Daisy: Ok. Well, hmm.  
Shelby: Hey, what about a pale blue and maybe a light yellow?  
Sophie: Shelby, what a great idea. Those will be perfect.  
Shelby: Well, (smiling) of course.  
Daisy: Ok, so we have the colors, but what else do we need?  
Shelby: Dresses. Oh wait, please don't tell me we're using used dresses, again.  
Sophie: No Shelby, we are not using used dresses. However, that is a good idea. We will need to find out where we can get a wedding dress and some bridesmaids dresses.  
Daisy: Well, lets hit the books. Or the magazines as the case may be.  
Shelby: Oh joy, lets go into the girls dorm to do this.  
So the girls, excluding Juliette (who by the way is rambling on about stuff that does not concern the wedding, and annoying a bundle of people), go off in search of magazines.  
  
~~~*The Boy's Dorm*~~~  
Auggie: So when is it?  
Peter: November 22nd.  
Ezra: So we've got a little while.  
David: No, we only have six minutes.  
Ezra: Shut up.  
David: Why don't you.  
Scott: Why don't you both shut up.  
Peter: Thank you Scott. So anyways, the girls will be doing the planning but, I will need some help.  
Auggie: With what?  
Peter: Well, basically, if you would, I do need some groomsmen.  
David: Whoa, what a revolution, you're trusting us to do that?  
Peter: Yes, David I am, and I expect you to take it seriously.  
Scott: (looking at David menacingly) We will, won't we.  
David: Yep we will.  
Ezra: So is your brother going to be your Best Man?  
Peter: Well, he will be a groomsmen, but I don't know about Best Man.  
Auggie: Whoa, wait a minute if he's not gonna be your Best Man, who is?  
Peter: Well, that is another thing we need to address.  
David: You don't honestly, expect one of us, to be your best man. I mean you aren't?  
Ezra: Are you?  
Peter: Well, actually, I was. I just don't know who, would appreciate it the most.  
David: Hey, I'm still in shock over being a groomsmen.  
Ezra: I think, that I am just not Best Man material.  
Auggie: Ain't no way I can do it.  
They all look at Scott.  
Scott: Wait a minute, wait a minute. You don't expect me (placing his hands on his chest) to be the Best Man. Do you?  
Peter: Well, if you don't want to...................  
Scott: I'll do it.  
Peter: ( smiling) Great.  
  
  
~~~*Girl's Dorm*~~~  
Daisy: Here's one, I think.  
Shelby: Can't you read? It says , 'Need fast cash, we buy dresses'. What a weird profession.  
Sophie: Daisy, that's a great idea!  
Daisy: It is? Are you sure? I mean how can you get a dress by buying one?  
Sophie: No, we'll sell the dresses from the MORP to make some money.  
Shelby: Ok, ok, so I know they buy dresses. But why would they buy those?  
Sophie: Why not? Hey, it's worth a shot.  
Shelby: I suppose.  
Daisy: Well, anyways, as much as I love this quality time, could we hurry up and find somewhere?  
Sophie: Yes, just keep that page.  
The girls continue searching magazines.  
Shelby: Do we have to buy our dress, and your dress from the same store?  
Sophie: No, why?  
Shelby: Well, I found a store that custom makes prom dresses.  
Sophie: That's a good idea.  
Shelby: Well, then, the town it's in is only an hour away.  
Sophie: When Juliettes done with the calls we can go.  
Daisy: What, you don't have to go ask your hubby for permission?  
Sophie: (trying but unsuccessfully to keep from laughing) No, we don't.  
Daisy: Well, whatever you say.  
Shelby scribbles down the address and stuffs it in her pocket. They leave in search of Juliette. Only to find her laughing and talking to someone on the other side of the phone. Sophie glances at the list she made and sees that she is on the last number; Kat.  
Juliette: Oh sorry, I have to go, I'll talk to you later. (pause for the response, a laugh) Ok, later.  
Juliette hangs up the phone and slowly turns around, with a large smile on her face.  
Juliette: You'll never believe it. Kat's gonna get married to.  
Much to Juliette's surprise a look of horror comes over Sophie's face.  
Juliette: What, what's wrong?  
Sophie: Did she say when, it might be?  
Juliette: Oh, yeah, It's gonna be in December. And she said she'd love to be a bridesmaid. plus she wants all of us to be her bridesmaids. She wants you to be her Maid of Honor .  
Sophie: Phew, this is going to be great, don't you think girls?  
Daisy looks a Shelby, and in unison they say ' Oh yeah, tons of fun'.  
  
  
~~~* Boy's Dorm *~~~  
Scott: Okay, so what do we do now?  
Auggie: Aren't we supposed to like throw you a party or something?  
Peter: No, that won't be necessary.  
David: Okay man, it's your loss.  
Ezra: I know.  
Scott: What?  
Ezra: We could go eat lunch.  
Auggie: Great idea, lets get the girls.  
Scott and Peter: (smiling) Yeah.  
~~~* LODGE*~~~  
Peter: So are we ready to eat?  
Sophie: Actually, the girls and I are going to Simonsen.  
Peter: And why, might I ask are you going there?  
Shelby: Why else?  
Daisy: To look at dresses.  
All fall into a laughing fit (for some weird reason), that is interupted by a sqeull. All turn to look at Juliette, who smiles innocently.  
Juliette: Well, lets go.  
  
  
A/N: Ok I know this was short. But I promise to have more really soon. And some FYI, Kat has gone to college. Daisy and David are a couple. It is the end of May. Also, there will be six wedding stories, with all of your fave characters. As I was saying before, I too am a newbie to Fan Fiction. So I would appreciate all advice you may have to give. If you don't want to review don't. But just so you know, whoever has the best review in some way, such as it being funny or helpful will have the next chapter dedicated to them. Even though I am mainly a S&S fan I will have weddings for everyone (did I already say that?). Ok normally I won't have a long note so anyways, THANX, bye.  
PLASTIC FRUIT aka Missie  



	2. The Story Of Old Love 2

This story is dedicated to The Uknown Reviewer.  
The Wedding Stories  
The Story Of Old Love  
Chapter 2  
  
~~~* In the Car *~~~  
Shelby: Is this going to take much longer? I think Juliette's gonna burst if we don't get theere soon.  
Sophie: It should be only another twenty minutes.   
Daisy: Twenty minutes with her (glancing at Juliette). Maybe I should just walk there.  
Shelby: I'll go with her.  
Juliette: Uh, c'mon guys, you have to admit that you're atleast a little excited.  
Daisy: Oh, yeah, can't you see it?  
Shelby: Yeah, it's right there on her forhead. Maybe (looking at Juliette) all your excitment has blinded you.  
Sophie: Shelby, could you atleats be nice for me?  
Shelby looked shocked.  
Shelby: What? I wasn't being nice?  
Sophie: Shelby.  
Shelby: Fine, fine.  
Juliette: We're here!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Daisy: Do you mind? That was my ear you know.  
Juliette: (looking embarrased) Sorry.  
Shelby: Well, are we going to sit here and chat or, are we gonna go in there? 'Cause I did not just spend in hour with Juliette for nothing.  
Juliette: Shelby's right. Lets go.  
So the girls excitedly go into the store.  
~~~*The Store*~~~  
(We're just gonna call the attendance clerk Molly.)  
Molly: Hello, welcome to Dream Dresses. My name is Molly, how may I help you?  
Sophie: Umm, hi, well actually we need some dresses.  
Daisy: Why else would we be at a dress store?  
Molly:(smiling at Daisy) Well, it's a little late for prom dresses, so I'll take it your here for bridesmaids dresses?  
Juliette: Yes, we need four, only three of us are here though. I think Daisy's about her size though. Anyway, we need the color to be either pale blue, or light yellow. We haven't decided yet. Maybe we could see some samples?  
Molly: Umm, yeah, green and purple right?  
Shelby and Daisy start laughing. Juliette looks a little perplexed. Finally, it registers as only a joke. Juliette lets out a little laugh. Molly goes into the back room and returns with an armload of sample books.  
Molly: There are some with just blue and some just yellow. But, most are just mixed.  
Juliette: Do you have a table that, we could like use to look at the books with?  
Molly: It's umm, right in front of you.  
Juliette: Oh, right.  
Sophie: Well, here begins our journey.  
Daisy and Shelby groan. Molly and Sophie smile. And much to no one's suprise Juliette let out her famous sqeull.  
~~~* Lodge *~~~  
Auggie: Man, this isn't right.  
Peter: How so?  
Scott: The girls get to comepletely skip group.  
Ezra: I'd rather be here.  
Auggie: Why man?  
David: Not to point out the obvious but, being in a car for 2 hours with an excited Juliette. I think I'll skip that.  
All the guys let out a little chuckle.  
Peter: Anyways, on with our topic for group today. What does a wedding mean to you? David, would you like to go first?  
David: Fine, ok a wedding................. Well, it means like when two people in love make a promise. Ezra.  
Ezra: Wow, that wasn't obvious. I think it's like a movie sequel. It symbolises something.  
Scott: And how is that like a movie seqeul?  
Ezra: Movies are like life.  
Peter: Ok, Auggie, you go.  
Auggie: I agree with David.  
Scott: That leaves me. Hmmm, a wedding, like Ezra said symbolises something. A wedding is when to people make an agreement to share their souls.  
Peter: I think you've got it right on the nose.  
~~~* Still at the Store *~~~  
Daisy: I think I found it.  
Juliette: What color.  
Daisy: Well, I was thinking, if your going to have flowers, maybe they should be yellow. So, maybe our dresses should be blue.  
Sophie: Makes sense to me.  
Shelby: Can we just see the material?  
Daisy shows them a sky blue material. They all examine it. Then nod their heads in approvle.  
Molly: Now all you need is a style. Would you like to see our books.  
Juliette: Yeah!!!  
Molly once again goes into the back room and submerges with a dolly full of books.  
Shelby: Oh no, if the colors took half an hour our style is gonna take like three.  
Sophie: Maybe if we're optimistic, we will find one quickly.  
Shelby: Yes, maybe.  
Molly: Well, actually, if you'd like I have this dress style I've been working on........  
Shelby: Hey, whatever speeds this up.  
Molly goes over to the counter and produces a notebook. She looks down at it unassured, then flips through the pages. She lands on a page, brings her face eye level with Daisy, and smiles. She places it in the center of the table, and waits for a reaction.  
Shelby: This is really good. I'd wear it for sure.  
Molly: Thanks, I think.  
Daisy: Don't worry, that is a compliment on Shelby's scale.  
Molly: Ok then, thanks.  
Juliette: This is it. It's perfect, I love it. We have to have this dress.  
Sophie: Well, the council has spoken. If you can make it we'll buy it.  
Molly: You're joking. You have to be joking.  
Shelby: Oh she never jokes, don't worry.  
Molly: Ohmigosh, if we do the fittings today I can have the dresses made by the end of this week.  
Shelby: Well, lets get those measurments then.  
So they all go into a small room with lots of pins, measuring tapes, and papers strewn around. Molly grabs a pad, a pen, and a meusuring tape. She starts with Daisy, then Juliette and finally Sheby.  
~~~* The Car *~~~  
Sophie: I'm impressed with how much progress we've made.  
Juliette: Yeah, maybe next we could work on the geust list. Oooh, stop the car stop the car.  
Sophie slams on her breaks and turns around. She glances at Juliette with a worried look.  
Sophie: What's wrong?  
Juliette: Look at that dress. In the window ( she points at a little boutique to the left). That dress is perfect.  
Shelby: I must admit, it does look really nice.  
Sophie: Well, we can't pass up this opporotunity, can we?  
Daisy: Of course not, lets go.  
Sophie quickly finds a parking spot, and all the girls tumle out of the car. They walk quickly to the door.  
Once inside they see a tiny woman with red hair. Her nametag reads 'Coretta'.  
Coretta: Hello, how can I help you folks?  
Sophie: Oh, yes, well we saw that dress in the window and were just wondering, how much it was.  
Coretta: Oh, it got your attention too. Well, most folks comein here ask the price and say 'If I have a wedding this iss gonna be my dress'. (chuckles) Well, to be honest, I don't know how much the dress is. I'm more of a bargainer. Give me a price, and we can work from there.  
Sophie: How about $300?  
Coretta: For that old thing? Please, there is no way I can let you spend that much. How about $200?  
Shelby: Only 200? We'll take it.  
Daisy: Yeah, um, can she try it on.  
Juliette: Oh this is so great. Try it on.  
Sophie: I geuss we'll take it.  
Sophie goes in to the dressing room to try it on. Only to find that this dress was destined to belong to her. She walks out of the dressing room and looks at herself in the mirror. In the end the girls said if she didn't buy it, it would be the biggest mistake of her life.  
Sophie: I was wondering if we could pick it up Friday?  
Coretta: Of course. I'll have it ready for you. See you soon then.  
Juliette: Very soon.  
The girls retreat to the car satisfyed with their progress. They then begin the long ride home. When they get there, the guys can tell they're excited. However, seeing as they were famished they quickly made their way to the kitchen. After eating they begin to gush about their succes. Well, actually, Juliette gushess about their succes.  
Juliette: Well, finding the color did take awhile, but it was totally worth it.Then, the clerk, Molly, showed us her own design. It was gorgeous, so we just took our measurments, and now we'll have our dresses ready by Friday. Then on when we were leaving town I spotted it. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. We knew we had to take a look. It was perfect for Sophie. So now the only dress we need is Kat's.  
Scott: Whoa, sounds like yall got a lot done.  
Shelby: Oh we did, but I'm kinda tired I think I'll headc to the docks now.  
Scott: The docks?  
Shelby: Yeah, only for a minute or two.  
Scott: I think you might need some company, I'll come along.  
Shelby: That sounds like a good idea.  
Scott and Shelby make their way down to the docks, and begin playing, as you geussed, tonsil hockey.  
  
  
A/N: To the Uknown Reviewer, it will take place amazingly over the course of 2 years. What did yall think? Ok, so anyways, I would of course like if you'd review. If you don't oh well. But if no one does, I'll have to dedicate the next story to my friend Molly. Who by the way has never seen a Higher Ground episode. She is missing alot I know. So don't make me dedicate this story to someone whose never even watched the best show on earth. Oops, I'm rambling again. Ok so anyways,  
Bye,  
PLASTIC FRUIT aka Missie  
  



End file.
